Over the air (OTA) programming can be used to distribute computer-executable instructions, software, updates, and other code to devices such as smartphones, wearable computing devices, set-top boxes, personal computers, and other computing platforms over a network connection. Similarly, device firmware updates can be distributed to devices using a firmware over the air (FOTA) process.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.